ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork (Episode)
Ben must chase an old enemy across time to prevent the destruction of the universe. Plot (Sometime before the finale of "Ben 10,000 Returns") Time froze. Eon stood away from the group, with another next to him. (Eon): Take care of them. As for me, I must go. I have other plans. Eon then opens a rift of time and hops in, as the other goes to confront the others. (Eon): I'll see you again Ben Tennyson, in time. (*Que Theme Song*) Ben is at Mr. Smoothies with Gwen. (Ben): I still can't believe it's been this long without trouble! You'd think someone would try something. (Gwen): Yeah. I kinda miss it. Then Paradox steps in. (Paradox): Well lucky for you, my old friend, there is. (Ben): Finally! Who? Vilgax, Volcanous? (Paradox): Neither, I'm afraid. (Gwen): Well then who is it? (Paradox): An old foe, one you thought you destroyed two years ago... (Cuts to the original series pilot "And Then There Were 10") Ben is screaming in fear having turned into an alien for the first time. (Heatblastd): I'm on fire!! A portal then opens up nearby, and Eon steps out. (Eon): Now, where are you Tennyson? (Cuts back to Present Ben, Gwen and Paradox) (Ben): But I thought Eon was destroyed with the Hands of Armageddon! (Paradox): That was only him from an alternate timeline, I'm afraid. (Gwen): Well, where is he now? (Paradox): Probably planning to destroy you earlier to prevent his defeat. Gwen and Ben then figure it out. (Ben): When I first got the Omnitrix... (Cut back to "And then there were 10", where Diamondhead has finished off Vilgax's Robot) (Diamondhead): Oh yeah, who's the man? He then gets blasted with a time ray, turning Diamondhead to dust andleaving Ben lying there. Eon walks out, his hand smoking. (Eon): I am. ---(Que Part 2 of the Special )--- (OS Max): BEN!! Eon approaches Ben who's slowly getting up. (Eon): Soon, I'll finally be the one and only Ben. Eon aims his hand at him and is about to blast when he himself is blasted, knocking him away. (Ben, who had just transformed into Clockwork) Clockwork! Eon looks at them in surprise. (Eon): What?! How?! Paradox then steps out, along with Gwen and Kevin. (Paradox): Eon, you don't know who you're dealing with. Eon glares and blasts at them, Gwen putting up a mana shield while Ben and Kevin jump out of the way, Kevin absorbing the metal of a nearby trailor and Ben firing mutliple lasers. Eon dodges the blasts but gets knocked away by Kevin. Eon growls and opens a portal through time. (Eon): This isn't over! Eon then jumps through it, and Ben follows, the portal closing after him. (Gwen): BEN!!! ---- (Que Part 3)---- Eon runs through a purpleish-blue covered world that sparks with electricity, Clockwork close behind. Clockwork then looks down at the omnitrix symbol on his chest as he times out. (Ben): Darn it! He then keeps running after Eon, who dashes for another time. He goes for the time when Ben is wielding the Asculan when Ben tackles him, bringing them both in the time. Eon gets up and goes for the sword but is knocked down by Present Ben, who turns into Bloxx. (Bloxx): Wow! I wonder what this guy can do. Eon then fires a time ray at Bloxx, who, on instinct, stacks his arms up to avoid it. (Bloxx): Cool! He then punches Eon, who knocks into UA Ben. UA Ben drops Asculan and Eon grabs it. (Eon): I can feel the power! With this, I won't just be the only Ben, I will be all powerful! Ben looks at Eon as he is about to use the power, when Eon is knocked down by Swampfire. Eon growls and summons aanother portal. (Eon): You haven't seen the last of me, Tennyson! He then jumps in, the portal closing behind him. Paradox comes in. (Paradox): I'm afraid we haven't seen the last of him... To Be Continued Trivia *Clockwork and Bloxx make their first reappearances. *Paradox makes his first reappearance. *Diamondhead and Heatblast make their first reapperances. *Ascalon makes its first and probably only reappearance. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Specials